videogame_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Out of This World
Background Out of This World (also known as Another World in non-U. S. countries and Outer World in Japan) was one of the earlier puzzle/cinematic games where the player controlled a physicist who gets sent to another planet by accident. It was originally released for the Amiga and Atari ST computers by Delphine Software and Interplay Entertainment in 1991 and then ported around to other platforms, along with being re-released multiple times years later. Story Dr. Lester Knight Chaykin, a physicist who, during an experiment gone very wrong, winds up being hurled to a distant planet. The player has to figure out what to do in order to make their way through the game, solving puzzles in various situations and working with an alien "Buddy" (real name unknown) at times in order to hopefully eventually escape. Gameplay The player is given a certain situation and they must figure out what to do and how to get out of the situation by using ingenuity and a certain control scheme. For instance, a new game begins in an underwater area, which Chaykin and part of his work area is suddenly transported there. The player must figure out what to do (and rather quickly) to keep Chaykin from drowning and escape from the area. Once that is accomplished, there are giant leech-like creatures that slither around in a couple of scenes immediately upon exiting from the water, which can kill Chaykin if the player does not dispose of them. The player will also have a run-in with a big beast that chases after them, which, upon escaping it, Chaykin will face a couple of locals (on whatever planet he is on) who will shoot him with a laser gun, which he will reawaken at some point in a cage with Buddy. The game and story evolves from there, as Chaykin, once he is able to escape from the above, acquires a gun that can not only be used as a weapon, but also generates a force field and a super shot that can destroy walls and guards' force fields. Unfortunately recharge stations for the gun need to be found to keep its energy up so the player can defend themselves. Destroying energy circuits throughout the game also helps the player out with various circumstances, along with draining a reservoir, helping out Buddy a few times (without him, the game cannot be won), defeat guards and several other dangers in several more compounds, and even manipulate the controls of an escape pod (among other objects) near the end. If the player is able to beat the game, the final scene shows Buddy picking up a wounded Chaykin, then mounting a pterodactyl, which then flies off. Platforms/differences/controls Amiga Android Apple IIGS Atari Jaguar Atari ST BlackBerry 10 Game Boy Advance iOS Linux Mac OS Windows DOS Nintendo 3DS OS X PlayStation 3 PlayStation 4 PlayStation Vita Sega CD This game was included on the Heart of the Alien sequel. It is identical to the earlier Genesis version, except for the music, some sound effects, a few minor details during the introductory cutscene, in-game voices were changed, and the controls are a little looser. Controls *Move Chaykin--D-pad or joystick (three directions--left, right and up to jump) *Crouch--D-pad or joystick down *Kick/fire gun--button A *Force field--hold down button A *Super shot--hold down button A for a few seconds, then release *Run--button B while pushing D-pad or joystick left or right *Jump--button C *Manipulate various objects/devices--joystick or D-pad and/or button B *Pause game--Start button Sega Genesis The controls on this version are identical to the ones found on the Sega CD. SNES Symbian Tapwave Zodiac Wii U Windows Mobile Xbox One 3DO In this version, after Chaykin encounters the beast and swings across the screen on a vine, the original forest background is replaced by a waterfall. Trivia *The sequel of Heart of the Alien was only released on the Sega CD, with the player controlling Buddy that time around (although Chaykin is shown during several cutscenes). Out of This World was also included in the package. Category:Amiga Category:Android Category:Apple IIGS Category:Atari Jaguar Category:Atari ST Category:BlackBerry 10 Category:Game Boy Advance Category:iOS Category:Linux Category:Mac OS Category:Windows Category:DOS Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:OS X Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation Vita Category:Sega CD Category:Sega Genesis Category:SNES Category:Symbian Category:Tapwave Zodiac Category:Wii U Category:Windows Mobile Category:Xbox One Category:3DO Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1994 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:Videogame